


Anything for the Devil :: The Beginning of a Long Night

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [69]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Nudity, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #73 - Milkshakes</p><p>I don’t know what prostitutes are called in the various parts of the world, so I made that part up ^^ yay for make believe~! ^^ || The “milkshake” aspect comes from the song that goes: “my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard” and that definition of milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for the Devil :: The Beginning of a Long Night

He had heard that in America people call them escorts, in other parts of the world prostitutes, but in his country, they were called whores, plain and simple. It was just “Yah! You, whore!” But whatever the term, Eeteuk felt like one, and, though he knew that he shouldn’t like it – mostly didn’t, in fact – there was a part of him that welcomed the feeling, embraced it, and was terribly turned on by it. Turned on by what his lover – his master – made him do. His friends would be disgusted if they found out, not to mention his parents’ thoughts on the matter, but none of that stopped him from bowing his head, kneeling, saying “yes Master” and waiting for whatever would come.

And tonight was no exception. Heechul was having a party, and, due to their life long friendship, the only decoration was to be Eunhyuk’s Eeteuk. Yes, Eeteuk was out of loan, just as one loans their favorite toy, or favorite shirt, and he felt humiliated by the fact, but at the same time aroused.

It was an arousal he couldn’t hide as he was stripped and forced to stand in the foyer, waiting for further instructions.

\---~~~---

Heechul was excited as he took Eunhyuk on a tour of his home, pointing out the buffet tables, the suitably discreet live band, and, most importantly, the platforms – miniature stages, if you will.

There was a platform in the middle of each room. Eeteuk was to follow Heechul to each room throughout the night and pose on the platform until the latter left the current room for the next. Simple, right?

But that wasn’t the best part, not at all. As a piece of artwork, a live sculpture, Eeteuk was not to move if he gets touched, or more, and he was to remain absolutely silent. Eunhyuk grinned deviously – oh, the punishments he could conjure up if Eeteuk were to fail in his task.

\---~~~---

Eeteuk was positioned on a platform, one foot behind the other, one hand resting on a hip bone, the other seemingly pinching a nipple as his dick jutted out proudly, despite the blush coloring his cheeks. As a black silk tie covered his eyes, he gasped and a hand clasped roughly over his mouth, smothering him as words drifted – cut – into his ear. “Shut up whore.” The voice mingled with another, the sweet words just a mask for the evil within. “No talking tonight dear. No noise. Remember. That’s the rule. Remember my love. Make me proud.” Eeteuk gave a subtle nod, and was careful not to make any noise as he sucked in a breath upon release.

It was to be a long night.


End file.
